Kami-sama no Kiseki Kurabu
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Di musim semi, Karin dan Himaru, murid kelas 2 SMP Seiei Gakuen atau Sakuragaoka, tiba-tiba diajak oleh seorang gadis manis yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka untuk masuk ke sebuah klub yang belum resmi yang aneh! Kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selama mereka di klub tersebut? Read n review?


Halo, minna! Konnichiwa! 8''D Apa kabar? Baik kan? Jangan sampai sakit karena minggu-minggu ini kita bakal menghadapi perang, iya kan? X''3 Untuk menghibur sementara, saya bikin fanfic baru, kangen di fandom ini TvT *meluk tiang listrik* Pengennya sih yang genre komedi, tapi nggak tau lucu atau tidak. Pokoknya, RnR ya? X''D Btw, saya belum ada ide buat fanfic "Jinsei, Yokubo &amp; Ai" sama "Hitori Kakurenbo", readers mohon tunggu ya UwU

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge-Donbo**

**Chara yang tidak kalian tau © Chang**

**Kami-sama no Kiseki Kurabu © Chang Mui Lie**

* * *

_Tik Tik Tik_ (Author: Bunyi hujan di atas genting :v /koknyanyisih)

Jam berdetak dari detik ke detik. Meski jarum pendek dan jarum panjang sudah mengarah pukul setengah 7 kurang 5 menit, gadis berambut krim itu akan masih belum bangun juga. Entah sampai kapan gadis itu akan terus bermimpi di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada pilihan lain, jam wekernya pun mengamuk.

**KREEENGG! KRENGG! KRENGGG!**

Jam tersebut berbunyi sangat kencang, tetapi entah kenapa gadis yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu belum bangun juga.

**KRENGG! KRENGG! KRENG―** Tek!

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata biru safirnya yang berkilauan itu memasuki kamar Karin dan mematikan jam wekernya. "Karin-chan, bangun. Sudah jam setengah 7, lho" Ucapnya dengan lembut menggoyangkan tubuh Karin. Gadis itu**―**Tosaku Himaru**―**mengembungkan pipinya karena Karin tak bangun juga (Author: Sok imut kamu, Hima-chan :v *ditabok*), entah Karin sudah mati atau belum (?). Pada akhirnya, ia pun menarik selimutnya dan mengambil toa yang entah dikasih sama siapa (?), lalu mulai berteriak.

"KARIN-CHAAAANN, BANGUUUNN!" Teriak Himaru langsung melalui toa-yang-misterius-nan-ajaib. "UWAAA!" Dan dalam detik itu, Karin pun langsung bangun dalam posisi terduduk tanpa mengangkat kakinya terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan penyumbat telinga dari telinganya.

"Himaru-chan, _ohayou_" Sapa Karin sok polos.

"Karin-chan, sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 lewat tau. Hahh... Kenapa walau jam wekernya berbunyi kencang, kau masih belum bangun juga?" Tanyanya heran.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne_, Himaru-chan. Kemarin-kemarin jam wekernya berbunyi kencaaang sekali, makanya aku tidak tahan. Ku pikir dengan menyumbat telingaku, aku bisa mendengar jam weker itu tanpa bunyi kencang, ternyata malah tambah percuma" Jelas Karin sambil nyengar-nyengir ga jelas.

"Hn... Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu, Karin-chan mandi dulu, ya. Aku sudah siapkan sarapannya" Balas Himaru dengan lembut.

"Hehe, siap!" Kata Karin langsung mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Himaru pun kembali ke dapur.

Hanazono Karin dan Tosaku Himaru adalah kedua orang yang bersahabat dengan baik, mereka pindah dari kota Osaka menuju Tokyo untuk melanjutkan tingkat sekolah ke jenjang SMP mereka. Kini mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka. Jadi, setiap hari, Karin dan Himaru harus menaiki kereta ke sekolahnya.

"Jang jang! Karin sudah siap bersekolah hari ini!" Seru Karin setelah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sehabis mandi. Himaru tersenyum melihat Karin yang selalu ceria. Baginya, Karin terlihat seperti adiknya, padahal Karin lahir duluan, yah tapi itu kan pendapat pribadi Himaru.

Beda lagi dengan Karin, ia justru malah mengganggap Himaru yang jadi adiknya. Karin, yang lahir pada tanggal 3 Juli, menganggap Himaru, yang lahir pada tanggal 22 Desember, menjadi adiknya karena tanggal lahir mereka, sungguh pemikiran yang logis.

"Sarapan hari ini apa?" Tanya Karin bersemangat. Himaru**―**yang memiliki tingkat memasak lebih tinggi dibanding Karin**―**selalu memasakkan makanan sehari-hari untuk Karin. Sarapan, makan siang, bekal, cemilan sampai makan malam, semuanya Himaru yang memasaknya, walau Karin suka membantu sekali-kali (Author: *digebuk Karin*).

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Karin dan Himaru sebelum makan.

"Ahh... Akhirnya kita kelas 2 juga, ya, Himaru-chan" Ucap Karin.

"Iya, aku harap tahun ini kita bisa sekelas, ya" Balas Himaru mengingat bahwa tahun lalu kelas mereka terpisah.

"Kira-kira nanti teman-teman kita seperti apa, yaa? Kyaa! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Kata Karin yang membayangkan sendiri teman-teman sekelasnya seperti apa. Himaru hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Karin.

"Aku harap kita bisa bergaul dengan baik di kelas" Kata Himaru.

"Um!" Balas Karin sambil mengangguk.

Selesai sarapan, mereka pun berjalan ke ambang pintu dan mengambil sepatu sekolah mereka yang tersusun rapi di atas rak sepatu. Setelahnya, barulah kedua gadis itu pergi dari rumah menuju ke stasiun Nakagawara. Biasanya, Karin dan Himaru menggunakan tiket bulanan agar tidak usah repot-repot mengantri untuk membeli tiket kereta yang menuju ke stasiun daerah sekolahnya. Setelah sebuah kereta datang dengan keadaan tidak tepat waktu, Karin dan Himaru pun segera masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut.

"Stasiun pemberhentian berikutnya, stasiun Seiseki Sakuragaoka. Stasiun pemberhentian berikutnya, stasiun Seiseki Sakuragaoka" Ucap sang operator kereta tersebut.

Setelah akhirnya sampai di stasiun Seiseki Sakuragaoka, mereka pun turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Himaru menoleh ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding stasiun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit.

"_Yada!_ Sudah jam 7 lewat" Kata Himaru agak kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan hari ini hari penerimaan siswa baru. Jadi pasti tidak belajar. Lagipula, mungkin papan yang memasang print-an kelas-kelas sudah mulai sepi" Kata Karin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Iya, sih. Mungkin cuma perkenalan dengan wali kelas, tapi tetap saja kan.. Pokoknya mulai besok, kamu bangun jam 6 ya, Karin-chan" Kata Himaru tanpa menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Iya, deh. Nanti jam wekernya aku atur, hehe" Kata Karin tertawa kecil. Himaru hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Sekolah yang dimasuki oleh Karin dan Himaru adalah Seiei Gakuen atau Sakuragaoka yang termasuk sekolah yang paling elit di Jepang. Tidak hanya itu, biasanya hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Biasanya banyak anak orang kaya raya yang berhasil masuk, tentunya tanpa sogok-menyogok. Merupakan keberuntungan Karin dan Himaru bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, walau mereka awalnya tidak yakin.

"Ano, tolong ambil ini.. Ano..." Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Karin melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata cokelatnya yang berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari pagi (Author: Kata temen saya, mata cokelat terlihat indah pas kena sinar matahari di pagi hari XD). Ia seperti sedang membagikan brosur kepada murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang mendatangi sekolah ini.

Begitu melihat Karin, gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Ia lalu memberikan 2 brosur itu kepada Karin dan Himaru. Tanpa sungkan, mereka pun mengambilnya. "_Arigatou gozaimashita!_" Ucapnya.

"U**―**Um..." Karin hanya mengangguk, melihat gadis manis itu meninggalkannya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Himaru membaca brosur tersebut.

"Disini tertulis, 'Datanglah ke klub kami, Klub Penelitian Dewa, klub yang meneliti dan mengerti keajaiban dewa. Akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi disana! Mohon bantuannya, ya. Terima kasih!'. Apa maksudnya klub penelitian dewa?" Tanya Karin kebingungan.

"Nanti juga di perkenalkan, ayo cepat kita lihat papan itu" Himaru menunjuk ke beberapa papan yang berdiri di dekat ruang guru. Mereka pun segera melihat urutan kelas tersebut. "_Etto_... Tosaku.. Tosaku..." Himaru mencari-cari namanya di kertas kelas 2-A.

"_Yatta_! 2-A!" Teriak Karin secara tiba-tiba yang sontak mengagetkan murid-murid di sekitarnya.

"Karin-chan, kau tidak perlu berteriak kan?" Ucap Himaru yang merasa dirinya sudah tuli.

"Himaru-chan! Kau kelas 2-A juga kan!?" Tanya Karin mengabaikan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Himaru. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Himaru pun kembali mencari namanya di daftar kelas 2-A. "Ah! Aku 2-A!" Kata Himaru.

Karin yang mendengar hal tersebut, langsung membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin (?), dan secara langsung, ia pun memeluk Himaru, "Ya... YATTA!" Karin langsung berteriak tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Himaru. "HYAA...**―**" Himaru merasa tidak tahan.

"Berisik, deh" Ucap seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah kertas sumpalan tepat ke mulut Karin. Karin yang tak sengaja menerima sumpalan kertas itu di mulutnya langsung mengeluarkannya. "Hei, kau! Jangan mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, dong!" Kata Karin marah.

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut blonde yang terang dan bermata biru safir itu langsung menyatakan amarahnya, "Kau kira suaramu yang kencang itu tidak mengganggu beberapa orang disini!? Dasar cerewet!" Ejeknya langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hei, kau! Kembali! Cih, menyebalkan. Himaru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Karin.

Tanpa disadarinya, sedari tadi Himaru membatu dengan keadaan mulutnya terbuka. "Ahh.. Maafkan aku, Himaru-chan. Aku kebawa emosi, hehe" Pada akhirnya, Karin pun menyeret Himaru yang membatu itu ke kelas tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huhh... Baru hari pertama ini, aku sudah bertengkar. Hah..." Karin menghela napasnya sebelum memasuki kelas 2-A tersebut.

**~deunitnoC eB oT~**

Halo, minna! XD Arigatou sudah membaca fic seperti ini, mungkin tanggapan readers kayak gini ya, "Kok perasaan Himaru yang jadi karakter utamanya sih?", sebenarnya Karin dan Himaru yang jadi main charanya OwOv Yahh, udah gitu aja XD

Btw, Himaru itu yang ada di gambar fic ini itu lho (Readers: Jelas kagak keliataannn) wwww Kalau mau liat kunjungi Facebook, Pixiv atau DeviantArt saya aja XDD /elupromoteapa

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Kudasai~


End file.
